Elevator
by kishiBEES
Summary: (OTP Prompt) Fugo and Narancia get stuck in an elevator, set pre-story shortly after Narancia joined the gang. I need more FugoNara but I'm too embarrassed about fluff to double check it cus it got really really sappy.


_**Elevator AU: Two main protagonists get stuck in an elevator together. Confessions are confessed (hence the word confessions).**_

* * *

" _Damn it!_ " A fist punched into the side wall of the Elevator, followed by a kick, a surprisingly weak one for Narancia, considering how much of a powerhouse he was when it came to kicking. He scoffed his shoe in the direction of the wall as if he planned to thrash it more but changed his mind. He swirled around, arms up in the air and a 'grrrr'.

Making sure to accentuate each word for emphasis Fugo replied, "Calm down." Fugo signed, arms crossed high but loosely. The irony of him telling Narancia to calm was not lost on him. He tightened his eyes as he knotted his eyebrows trying to keep his composure as much as he could. Narancia was already in a mood and it would be no use if they both got violent in this confined space. He was standing between Narancia and the buttons on purpose. He didn't trust that idiot combined with irrational rage.

"Well what if he gets away?" Narancia snapped back not missing a beat, spinning back around from his opposite corner and flapping his arms out at Fugo, who 'tch'ed.

"He won't get awa-"

"Well how do you know that!"

Fugo released his arms, putting one on his hip he started proving his point by beating his hand to each word "Because Buccellati is taking the stairs with Mist-"

"Urrrgh! That's not the most important thing here! I want to get out!" He was only yelling now, and shaking. His face was bright red and eyes wide. Wait, was he scared of confided spaces? Fugo didn't know that much about him- No! But Narancia was the one who practically latched himself into the elevator with Fugo when he chose to take the elevator when splitting up for their pincer attack on the mark.

While Fugo's thoughts were fast he was still caught mid-thought when Narancia's panicked state brought his stand out and aimed it at the doors. "Screw! This!"

Without batting an eye Fugo shoved his body to the middle, his arms stretched out covering the door "Are you mad! If you want to get us both killed in here a quicker way would be my Stand, _you idiot_!" Has this guy never gone to school? He was such an idiot sometimes. Honestly Fugo didn't know much about him. This was only the third mission they had taken together since Narancia joined. He'd never been so stressed in his life, all the other missions had gone fine but the only thing making this mission go hay wire was Narancia acting nuts. He didn't know how much longer he could contain his own anger with Narancia doing this.

Narancia's aggravated posture dropped slightly, he was obviously still aggravated but now he was confused, glancing to the side thinking and mumbling out a "What?" He didn't understand what he'd done wrong in the slightest.

His stupidity and ignorance really set Fugo off, he shook his arms in front of his face in an effort to calm himself. It didn't work so he started making small paces in the confined space, Narancia was obviously backing away now, looking down avoiding Fugo. His breathing was deep and just his breathing was making Fugo annoyed now. A giant whack sound as he slapped his hand against the wall of the elevator to get Narancia's attention. He started whacking it with each word "How stupid do you have to be to shoot a gun in a confined space!" His own questions were yelling now. This was bad he knew he'd have to calm himself down as soon as possible this confined space was not good for him. He should take it out on the mark not Narancia, but god his patience was non-existent sometimes.

Narancia's worried face scrupled into an angry pout. "You don't have to talk to me like I'm an idiot! I'm trying!" Fugo's breath hitched and he pointed angrily at him he was about to burst and point out all the contradictions when Narancia kept going "Stop infantizing me I'm fucking older than you!" His own hand extended to a pointing finger in contrast to him. He was in a bending ready-to-fight pose. Again Fugo opened his mouth letting a 'yuh' sound out of an incomplete word before he stopped, no that wasn't an angry pout it was more of an expression of pain. He was hurting him already with just his words. Narancia's hands grabbed his own head and pulled at his headband "You don't need to make me feel so shit whenever I make a mistake!" Fugo's breaths hitched but he felt the guilt pooling in him distinguish the fire of his rage. His body released and he drooped against the wall he'd just been slapping. His whole body was tense but he just let it go. "Why can't you just treat me equal? Why do you keep treating me like I'm a baby whenever I express something you don't like? I'm sorry I'm not as smart as you!" Fugo just stood there and took it. It's weird how often he'd reminded of how little he knows Narancia. He feels so close to him most of the time but he keeps hurting him and misunderstanding and putting him on a pedestal that Narancia can't even reach. Man he felt like shit. It was a peaceful kind of shit though. "I don't get it you're normally so nice to me! Why do you have to get like this? You're so confusing I don't get i-"

Fugo interrupted "I…" His voice was passive now but raised enough to overtake Narancia's loud but lowered voice. "I have issues, I get angry, I don't mean to it just... It's not just you-" He started to trail off hearing his own sorry excuses. He supposed Narancia had never seen the other times when he'd yelled at the others. He must think he just hates him. It just took him time to get used to new people, he got so frustrated so easily.

Narancia slumped against the wall he had made his side and slipped down to sit on the floor against it. Time passed and he stared at the ceiling for all of it, while Fugo watched him, occasionally glancing to the floor. "I'm sorry." Narancia started scratching his hair and fiddling with his knees but he never broke contact with the ceiling. "I really am I… I can't say it won't happen again. I'm sorry I can be shit and I don't want to hurt you but I do-" he was cut off from his trail of slobbery words. Who's unarticulated now? Narancia just interrupted with a small voice that was dry, and like a freshly healed scab, but his tone was irrelevant to Fugo's words.

"You've been the best friend I've had."

Fugo just felt worse. But he decided to listen. He slid down, he was about to say that he felt the same when Narancia continued. "All I want is good friends. That's all that matters to me." Now Fugo was the one fiddling with his knees. "But I…" This was it he'd fucked up and now his anger would make him loose the only person he ever felt cared for him because of it. Narancia's words seemed difficult to come out, he finally looked towards Fugo but it was for less than a second before he rolled his head away and looked to his corner. Fugo couldn't see his expression strong enough but he felt the tension, he wanted to, and moved to reach his hand out to him, was about to call out his name and say all the words he thought he could use to describe how he felt even if Narancia didn't know them just to prove what he wanted to say, but Narancia spoke again. "That's why I was so angry… I don't want to" He stopped his foot on the ground, clentched his fists, swang at nothing and the cuddled his limbs back in closer to him tighter than before. "But you're so nice to me sometimes and I feel good when you're nice to me, and I like hugging you and fucking hell I just want to be friends-" As soon as Fugo heard Narancia's words he clicked mid-sentence the words he was looking for to describe just how much he valued Narancia. "Why" I, "Did I" love, "Have to" Narancia. "Start liking you?"

A 'mmmhhrruuugh' sound of a groan followed Narancia's voice he curled up tighter and tried to force his head further into the wall, he hated this he was going to lose the best friend he'd ever had over something he didn't even decide to feel! He didn't want to look. He had thought of how angry it'd make Fugo to hear him say it. He'd probably think he was a creep, cuddling up to him all the time, forcing himself into spending more time with him, this mission, fuck he would probably have to admit he'd been the one to stop the elevator just so he could say it. Fugo wouldn't even stay his friend! He'd loose it all, all over again. He really didn't want to lose him and have to feel this way. He'd been so scared to say it but it hurt him, why would feelings have to hurt like this? He just wanted a friend but his heart… It didn't want it. He'd hoped that Fugo would just reject him and get it over with so they could start being friends again. But he was being so quiet, God he was scared. He tightened his eyes, he'd got the hard bit over with, and he could do this. Just say you're sorry. He opened his eyes, jaw tightened so hard he felt the muscles ache. He blinked a dozen times and prepared himself for the worst. He moved his head and turned to face him.

Fugo was there frozen in his position where he'd tried to reach out, half sitting and half crawling. And his face. Narancia had never seen Fugo blush, and more prominently; he'd never seen him plastered with such a huge lopsided and positively ugly smile.


End file.
